


You're cuter than any fish

by PastelTrashKing (AnthonyEStark)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Phan - Freeform, Phanfiction, based on a tumblr post i'll link to when i see it again, pizza man au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 09:17:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3441752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnthonyEStark/pseuds/PastelTrashKing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Valentine's Day and Dan's alone so he orders a pizza and adds "send your cutest delivery guy".</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're cuter than any fish

**You’re cuter than any fish**

_Valentine’s Day is far too overhyped. Maybe it’d be more fun if I wasn’t single…_

Dan flicked through the TV channels, only to find cliched romance films, and then switched the TV off and sat there in the dark and silence for a while. As he didn’t currently have a significant other, he had forgotten that it was Valentine’s Day that morning and the pizza and movie marathon he had planned with his friends was cancelled due to them all wanting to be with their partners. He knew that this day was just overhyped by the media, but he couldn’t help but feel lonely in comparison to the happy couples on TV. Even his own ‘friends’ would rather be with somebody else rather than him.

His stomach rumbled loud enough to break the silence and it was then that he remembered that he hadn’t eaten anything that day because he was looking forward to the pizza he would’ve been ordering with his friends.

_Fuck it, if they can have fun then so can I._

He got his laptop out to search for the nearest pizza place, got distracted by scrolling through tumblr for a while before his stomach rumbled again, and then finally got round to ordering his food. Once he had typed in his apartment details, there was a ‘Special Instructions’ box appear on the screen and, although it made him feel lonely and slightly creepy, he typed in as a joke, _“send your cutest delivery boy”_. He expected the pizza place to not fulfil his request - or send an old guy, eesh - but he was excited to see who brought the pizza.

As he waited for his dinner to arrive, he scrolled through his social media sites, trying his hardest to feel happy for those who were out on dates with their loved ones but just feeling kind of empty. Just as he was getting bored of the internet and he felt as though his stomach would start digesting itself, there was a knock on the door which made him jump and accidentally like a post he didn’t want to.

He tried to convince himself that he was quick at opening the door because he was hungry, but the truth was that he was excited to see if there was a cute guy delivering his pizza.

_Wow. He’s hot._

There was a good-looking guy about his age - with the prettiest eyes and the most perfect fringe Dan had ever seen - standing outside his apartment, pizza in hand and looking kind of surprised yet awkward. Even though he only stared at this guy for mere seconds, Dan felt as though he had been looking for far longer than the average person should and took the pizza box with a small smile.

“That’ll be £8.99, please.” The guy said and it took Dan a few seconds for his mind to catch up. He handed over the money, accepted his change and felt an urge to talk to this guy before he left.

As the pizza guy was about to turn away, Dan made him jump with a question that came out a lot louder than he wanted, “So you’re the cutest delivery guy then?”

The guy blushed a bit in surprised and brushed his fringe out of his eyes, “Yeah. You’re lucky they didn’t send the other guy, he looks like a fish.”

“Fish can be cute.” _Why did you say that, Howell?_ Dan regretted what he said instantly and wanted the ground to swallow him when the guy just laughed awkwardly and turned away from him.

_Fuck it, I’ve got nothing to lose and a lot to gain._ “But, trust me, you’re cuter than any fish I’ve seen.”  _Wow, you’ve somehow made it worse. Well done, idiot._

The guy turned back with a deeper shade of red across his cheeks and a smirk, “That was the worst pick-up line I’ve ever heard.” He giggled a bit at the end of his sentence and Dan thought it was adorable.

“I know, shut up.” Dan started to laugh too, “But seriously though, you’re the best looking guy I’ve seen in a _looong_ time.”

Phil’s eyes quickly darted up and down Dan and his grin widened, “You’re not so bad yourself…” He trailed off and Dan realised that he hadn’t introduced himself.

“Dan. I’m Dan.”

“Nice to meet you Dan, I’m Phil.”

Dan went to say something else - like _“Dan and Phil… I like it! It sounds cool!”_ \- but then Phil’s phone started ringing and he turned his back to Dan with an apologetic smile as he answered. As Phil talked, Dan was left standing there awkwardly, not knowing if he should shut the door or wait to say bye.

Phil hung up on the phone after about a minute and looked a little surprised that Dan was still at the door. “Sorry about that, my manager wants me back at the shop, it’s a busy day.”

“Okay, erm, see you around again sometime?”

Phil grinned at him and stepped closer, pulling out a pen and scribbling numbers on the pizza box. He looked slightly embarrassed as he looked up at Dan and stepped back again, “See ya. Enjoy your pizza.”

Dan watched Phil go down the stairs away from his apartment and couldn’t stop grinning as he closed the door. _I guess today wasn’t as bad as I thought it would be._

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey guys! This is my first phanfic and I know it’s super cheesy (ha, pizza pun) but please let me know if it’s any good. ^.^ You can always talk to me on tumblr (pasteltrashking).


End file.
